


Razor Edge

by StrayLupum



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Bottom Gavin Reed, Caretaking, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Twins, Family, Family Feels, Family Issues, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, From Childhood to Adult, Good Elijah Kamski, M/M, OOC, Oral Sex, Origin Story, Police, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Elijah Kamski, SWAT, SWAT Gavin, Sibling Incest, Top Elijah Kamski, Twincest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayLupum/pseuds/StrayLupum
Summary: They have never been apart. If you try to pull them from each other, the power stronger than the magnetism will bring them back together. Impossibility of being aside is their common feature, shared one for two, shared as lots of things they have always been sharing with each other.One life, one soul in two bodies.
Relationships: Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed, Elijah Kamski/Gavin Reed
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	1. The first

They have never been apart. If you try to pull them from each other, the power stronger than the magnetism will bring them back together. Impossibility of being aside is their common feature, shared one for two, shared as lots of things they have always been sharing with each other.

One life, one soul in two bodies.

Magnets of different poles always find their path, the only right one.

It started in the mother's womb. Their way to the life they get. The life where they will have to fight for their right to be together, to fight for peace. For a family of just two of them. It started from the calm doctor’s voice visited by their mother.

 _‘Dizygotic twins,’_ he said on that day. _‘Pretty rare these days,lucky you are.’_

Seventeen years later their mother won’t feel lucky, but for now she’s crying because she’s happy, and the months of pregnancy fly above, and neither she, nor her husband notice that. They’re fully involved in preparations for the new born sons. Ann-Rose and Thomas Reed love their children. And then, they will try to love them. And after that they… will remember they loved their children.

But the changes will come in the distant future, and now the couple can allow themselves to be happy.

Long before giving birth, Ann-Rose had an idea of giving names to the kids. She wanted one to have her maiden name, to resemble her temperance, and while she was praying to her God, she found an answer.

And Thomas found his way of giving name to the second son.

Thus, Elijah Kamski and Gavin Reed come to the world. Sharing one blood, but not the name.

“How cute! Just look at them!” Ann-Rose feels just a bit tired, it’s hard to save the energy while waking up every three hours in order to feed her children, but they are so adorable, so calm! Her friends have always complained about children never able to keep silence since the day of the birth, but Eli and Gavi are a gift from somewhere above. They don’t shout too loud.

“Little angels, just like their mother.” Thomas gives his wife a kiss.

The problems come when the boys grow a bit and there’s not enough place for both of them in one bed. Feeling the other is too far to reach him by the spread little hand, they both started crying a lot, shifting in their new single beds. Not seeing properly each other, Eli and Gavi stretched their arms in the right direction, though not able to come through the bed limiters.

Ann and Thomas are happy to see both brothers love each other.

When they grow up a bit, at the age of four, Gavin and Elijah start to show incredible intelligent progress rarely met amidst other children of their age.

They’re talking in two languages and they are interested in studying a lot. Both don’t mind having books without pictures, and at the age of seven the National Research Center wants to make a range of research about dizygotic twins.

It turns out brothers possess a strong empathy. When divided, locked in two different rooms, they become nervous and wonder if the other is alright.

“I want to see Eli.”

“I want to see Gavi.”

When parents come to the Center after more tests have been finished, brothers do not pay attention to mom and dad at all. They talk to each other, and nothing seems to bother them. The whole world can wait.

***

When they are eight, Ann makes a mistake no parent should make.

“Eli, be careful!” she’s worried her son can be hurt when he stands on the chair and tries to reach for the bowl with cookies.

Bright blue eyes watch her with a mix of amusement, surprise and angry judgement; little nose wrinkled and tiny stars of dark freckles shift.

“I am Gavin.”

She messed up. She hasn’t recognized her own son! What a shame! How is she supposed to tell Thomas about it? Can anyone call her a bad mother if she…

They decide to make different hair cuts, one for Elijah and one for Gavin.

After this event brothers locked their room and didn't want to come out.

“Elijah Thomas Kamski! Open this door now!”

“No way! You have hurt my brother! You hurt us!”

They are sitting right on the floor, Gavin and Elijah. Gavin’s face is colored with spots of red, his eyes glisten as he weeps. His haircut doesn’t resemble Eli’s: temples shaved, and no way he will love it. He wants to be like his brother, he doesn’t like to be different. This makes him feel distant, like some appearance change can cancel their kinship.

“Don’t worry,” Eli’s whisper is hot, and his confident embrace stops any tear to drop. “The hair will grow again. I got father's beard trimmer. We can make my hair look like yours. What do you think?”

Elijah tells him even more.

He says he will never leave Gavin and will always protect him. In front of any evil outside: at the Research Center, at the school where both brothers gapped several grades and now their classmates were older and feeling pretty aggressive about siblings, and even in front of their father.

“Elijah! You, son of a bitch! You took my trimmer!”

The new strike Thomas gives to the door causes new shiver Gavin is not able to control. He does his best not to cry, but he feels his guts tremble and make somersaults while his father tries to destroy the door with his bare hands and sends every curse word he knows.

“Don’t be afraid, Gavin, everything will be alright.” Elijah sounds and looks serious like he really knows the future, like nothing can ever go wrong. He cups his brother’s face and presses his forehead to Gavin’s. “Breathe with me. Don’t listen to them. They will never understand us.”

“You..! Little bastards..!”

As Gavin closes his eyes, the world disappears, it is narrowing till the small bedroom where he is sitting on the floor. It is a universe for just two of them, where nobody can reach them. Where brother’s hands are protective and caring, and soothe him. A universe where they have a hope to become one, merge and never be apart.

“I love you, Gavi.”

“I love you, Eli.”

Asymmetrically, askew and patchy, but Elijah shaves his temples so that Gavin never feels sad.

They were punished, both of them. Their father was beating them for the very first time in their lives with his old hard army belt. He said he thought he had sons, not daughters. He was saying bad words, and brothers didn’t understand why it was so bad to be alike, to stay twins.

***

“I heard mom talking to someone,” Gavin sinks into the bath full of hot water and aromatic fluffy foam. His thighs still ache, for some reason Thomas decided to punish him worse than Elijah. “She said she’s afraid of our wish to take a bath together. She said, it’s bad.”

The thick steam in the bathroom makes the whole room surreal, like they were floating in the smogs of the fantasy river, and nobody can see them. They are covered with the secrets they are keeping from the whole world, even their parents.

For example, brothers do not say they are still working with the Research Center.

And the money the Center has been providing to Ann and Thomas now are credited to twins’ common bank account. They are not able to use it until sixteen, and they don’t need it now.

“Do you think we are doing bad things, Gavi?” Elijah comes closer to touch brother’s cheek and look into the same eyes, into the eyes he has too. They are watching the mirror while examining each other, and they see the one body for some strange reason copied and named with different names. “Do you want to stop it?”

“No, I don’t. I’m afraid, Eli. They try to separate us, but they are our mom and dad! Why are they doing this to us?”

“We don’t know for now. But we will discover the reason. You believe me?”

Again, Gavin shuts his eyes to sink again - now in brother’s tight embrace.

They have an hour or even an hour and a half before parents’ return. They have plenty of time to take a bath, to be together in a plain, quiet atmosphere and discuss further study plans and recent tests.

They are both having straight A’s, and both are highly interested in maths and computer technologies.

But their dream of the mutual, shared goal breaks on the next day.

Thomas wants Gavin to become what he calls ‘a real man’. Now Gavin has no time to attend extra maths and physics courses, and he cannot make tests for the Center anymore. Now he is enlisted in the boxing trainings.

Gavin realises he hates his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is pretty mild and soft only because I wanted to show the beginning of the childhood.  
> The further - the more, dont worry (*≧ω≦*)


	2. The one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy the second part of the twins story!

Despite the fact Elijah has already been working at the University of Modern Technologies, both he and Gavin are just teens, and just like all teens in the world, they have common troubles with the hormonal explosion.

“He’s said he loves Christine in front of the whole school!” Gavin giggles and passes the bottle to his brother. “Holy fuck, you should’ve been there to see his face when she rejected him!”

“I guess, it was funny as you say.”

Elijah’s smile is just a bit tired, but more relaxed. He gulps, the bottle goes empty pretty fast, and it is that moment when Gavin is drunk enough to saddle his brother’s laps and lean down, close to his face.

“I wonder, Eli, tell me one thing...” Gavi is close to Elijah, he can watch those dilated pupils and wet lips glisten under the poor night lights of the kitchen. Elijah watches spots of flush bloom over cheeks and nose, and even ears are of deep red color when Gavin smiles. “...have you already kissed someone?”

A strange change in brother’s mood infects him, strikes with a sudden embarrassment, he is out of breath and doesn’t know what to say. The weight of thighs feel pleasant, it warms him up and sends waves of strange, unknown heat over his whole body, it resonates with the liquid warmth inside him, with the alcohol boiling in their blood.

“I never...” Elijah bites his lower lip on ‘v’, and then almost can feel Gavin’s lips lean closer. “...never kissed anyone, Gavi.”

Their breath smells like ethanol and barley, and it’s not that bad because of the growing heat. It reaches Elijah’s face, the blood rushes down to his pelvis, somewhere below his stomach the feeling of a heavy knot becomes distinguished, drags his attention and however makes him dizzy.

He tries to analyze, tries to trace his state, he’s the youngest scientist ever after all, but he can’t focus on anything but Gavin’s persistent fidgeting on his laps.

“Do you know how to kiss anyone, Eli?”

His question, each of them – one after another – is a poisonous bullet. Those bullets explode inside his mind and spread the venom.

“...I don’t either. Do you want to have some lessons in kissing?”

Gavin is his poison.

Poison are his lips, so soft and timid when they are pressed to his own.

Poison is Gavin’s tongue. It’s wet and hot, and it insists on slipping inside his mouth to explore, to touch his teeth, to share warmth, scent, taste of whiskey and _taste of his brother_.

“Gavin, are you sure we’re doing the right thing?”

Elijah cannot explain to himself why he tries not to sink in this new overwhelming experience, why some hesitations let him betray the sacred trust between them, twins.

“Why loving you can be a bad thing, Eli?”

A thrill shoots through his stomach when Gavin looks at him like this.

When the inky void of his pupils reflect a hunger of yet undiscovered origin. The roots of this feeling seem to grow too deep, from their past, from their conception. Elijah still has no answer, he doesn’t know if they’re really doing anything bad.

The world around them tells it’s bad to love relatives in any other way.

But what to do if the only right thing left for them is crossing this line? What should they feel, what is truly right for both of them?

“Eli,” Gavin cups his face with his trembling hands, and excitement in his movements is substituted by fear. Elijah feels it. “Can the feeling of love be bad? Is anyone hurt by our actions? Are you feeling bad? Why–”

His chest lifts and goes down very fast, Gavin reaches the bottle and drinks more.

And again, just like a few weeks ago when their father was angry at Gavi, Elijah feels his primal instinct – protection. He must protect his other part, _his_ Gavin, from any bad from the outer world, from their parents who don’t understand their needs.

Now he wants to cover Gavin from this fear, to apologise for his own hesitations. Elijah doesn’t have any right to doubt.

“There’s nothing bad at all.” Elijah takes the initiative and pulls his brother closer, forcing Gavin to straddle his thighs, to squeeze them with his knees. “Don’t be afraid. I love you too, Gavi. And nothing can change that.”

“You promise?”

“You are my second part, Gavin. Just I am yours. We are whole only when we are together.”

It’s not alcohol, not at all. Some dubious liquid is not able to make Gavin tremble in his hands and moan loudly, letting Elijah’s tongue explore him: to lick his slightly salty neck, to trace the contour of his lips and go deeper, to be embraced by the welcoming warm of his mouth.

A shiver runs down their spines, simultaneously. And they like it.

Every sparkle of burning touch is inescapable. Nowhere to hide from the pleased deep sounds rumbling, from the heat of the breath shared between two of them. No other option but to accept that.

To dig fingers into Gavin’s hips, to hold him tightly, to show him: everything’s alright, it’s going just as it must.

_His Gavin, his Gavin, HIS GAVIN._

His Gavin enslaves his every nerve and every emotion, nucleus of his every thought is only Gavin. Gavin is the one to push him to this border, to make him break any rule he could know.

Gavin is the first, Gavin is the one and the only he wants to have in his entire life.

When Elijah is brave enough, he starts biting, he nips at Gavin’s lips sharply, catches his every gasp and doesn’t want to let go. Fingers curl into hair in supporting motion.

“Eli...”

It’s not a human sound, it’s not even his name, but a pure whining. The whining to switch Elijah’s mind off.

He doesn’t catch the moment when he pushes Gavin on the floor, but Gavin definitely likes being pinned.

***

It hurts. The chewing process itself, every single motion of the jaw echoes with slight cracking sound, with pain in every tooth, and Gavin has a splitting headache. Voices of the family worsen this pain, it feels like they’re just throwing oil in the fire with an idiotic hope it will help to put it out.

Only Elijah speaks quietly, tries to soften his tone, to lower the loudness, but parents seem to ignore the state of their second son.

“ _I_ am your father, Eli. And _I_ am the one to choose what’s better for both of you.” Thomas thinks he has any authority in their eyes. The more violence he shows the more confident he feels.

“Just look at him!” Both twins throw forks on their plates. This gesture is too synchronous, like a mirror reflection. Rose shivers, she is scared by the habit of her children behaving _too_ similarly. Elijah’s face burns with anger while Gavin’s is covered with his own dried blood. and still – red color covers both faces. “Look at your own son, Thomas Reed! Is it better for him to come at home beaten, hurting, covered with bruises? He can’t even eat properly because his jaw is dislocated!”

“It is better for him! It is! And don’t you dare speak to me in this… Wait, where are you fucking going, brats? I didn’t let you–”

They stand simultaneously. And just leave the dining room and parents and the dinner they can’t eat.

Leave for Elijah’s bedroom where Gavin feels more comfortable, more secure. Elijah has his own door locks, he invented those and has been using them for seven months. The locks and the door of the new yet unfamiliar for Gavin material save them from Thomas’ rage. Last time he comes back home drunk, starts beating Gavin when his training doesn't go well and starts threatening his own wife.

Ann-Rose’s passive reaction surprises twins in a bad way, but they do not sit and wait for Thomas to come and do whatever his booze mind wants.They hide in Elijah’s room, only mother is allowed to enter, but if Thomas is not anywhere around.

If she is not going to save them, to get divorced for instance, they can handle it. And they will. They are a true family for each other, just two of them.

“Hurts?”

“...few less now...” Gavin wants to keep silence, to freeze the moment when Eli is holding him, when his brother strokes him, running his fingers through Gavin’s hair.

But it can’t long forever.

Ann knocks on the door of the room, and Elijah has to let her in. Thing that Ann-Rose _obliged to_ accept is her son sleeping in the bed of his brother too often; one more thing is their pure empathy towards each other as if twins have a special connection indeed. The fact to accept: only Elijah can calm Gavin down, and Ann is just powerless to do anything. She feels an outsider inside her family, inside a little heaven she and her husband wanted to create.

She never wanted her children to suffer.

“I am worried.” Her voice is broken because she is already broken. Everything left for her to watch is Gavin in Eli’s hands, depressed, beaten. Those bruises she feels too, she can’t help but suffer seeing her children do not find family in their home. “Thomas has never been–”

“We’re sixteen soon.” Elijah’s glance is stark and confident. He has already decided, and Ann is not able to change anything. “We will demand our emancipation, we have our right.”

“He will be furious. Be careful.”

“I can protect us, mom.”

She doesn’t hesitate, not a thought of a doubt. Elijah is smart, the most intelligent teen the world has seen. And if they didn’t try to change Gavin, maybe…

“You can stay here if you’re afraid. But you can’t stand him forever, mom. He’s a monster.”

Ann-Rose knows her son is right.

***

“Scientific approach requires empirical evidence.”

“Jesus fuck, Eli, we’re not in your lab!”

“And you better be grateful for that, Gavi.”

Gavin bites his tongue but it’s not something he didn’t want to try. Not uncomfortable at all.

But it’s still strange to hear questions formulated too...embarrassing. Especially from Elijah who has never behaved that cold-blooded, he never had this faraway look when he watched Gavin doing anything.

“How long ago did you notice your...”

“Jesus… Shut up, please! I can’t stand your questionnaire anymore! It sucks, Eli! I’m quitting!”

He is not allowed to leave Eli’s room and furthermore, he is not able to stand up from the bed. In the next moment the tab Elijah has been holding is thrown away, and Gavin finds his arms pinned above his head. His brother’s body presses him with its full weight to the mattress.

“You are _not_ going anywhere before I’m done!”

It is his first time when some sort of rage blinds his sight. Everything around turns red, and he suddenly realizes he is sitting on Gavin holding him. He doesn’t want Gavin to go away, he doesn’t want to release him.

A feeling of overwhelming thirst, desire, vital need to possess, to control, to keep him close and never show him any freedom except the one Elijah finds acceptable for both of them.

Gavin’s eyes narrow as Elijah leanes down to his face and hisses.

“You are mine, Gavi. You do _not_ go anywhere until I let you. Is that clear?”

It’s not Elijah’s fault, right? It’s Gavin, it’s him, it’s his challenging glance, he is a true devil. He makes Elijah feel this way, it’s Gavin, only Gavin.

Why did he need to kiss him?

Why does he need to show his tongue and wet his lips slowly, looking at Elijah from beneath the eyelashes, – like a slow motion – why does Gavin torture him?

There’s no struggle, no outrage in response, but Gavin has to have it! He must fight his right to be free, he must...

“Are you afraid, brother?” It’s Gavin and only him who can get under Elijah’s skin. Who can control him, who pushes him further and further, forcing him to make something irreversible. “Afraid to lose me?”

His fucking tongue is a dead venom.

And his glistening lips, those wet lips, those fucking…

“Show me your fear, Eli.”

Gavin is mad and he is his, Elijah’s, personal madness. 

“Show me your weakness.” He says, releasing his hand from Eli’s grip.

But _Gavin_ is his weakness.

Gavin…

“Show me your dark thoughts.” He demands when taking off his T-shirt, and those stars of training wounds, those little galaxies consisting of injuries and bruises outshine the whole world around.

Gavin is…

“Show me my place, brother.” He whispers in Elijah’s lips, lifting himself on elbows and rubbing against him. “Where do I belong, Eli?”

 _Gavin is simply his_.

His _everything_.

“I will show you.”

And he does, digging his teeth into the bare skin of Gavin’s neck, causing loud groans, forcing him to cling tighter, to drag his fingers down Elijah’s sides and tilt his head back against the pillow.

Gavin takes in a sharp breath as he feels Eli to graze teeth over his throat, and fingers pull his home sweatpants down.

“You… Ever touched yourself?” Whisper burns his ear, burns his inside.

“N-never, Eli.”

“Why?”

Lifting his head only to show Gavin his dilated pupils, Elijah sucks in a deep breath.

“I’ve been waiting for _empirical evidence_ , brother.”

His Gavin is incredible, and incredible is his body, so hard and tough, well-trained already, looking broken but strong in fact. All those marks from other people – those who dare laying hands on him – make Gavin beautiful.

The scent, the taste of his skin is a mix of copper and salty sweat, bruises send impulses of pain, but Gavin only grins and lets Elijah press his fingers anywhere he wants.

“Then tell me everything you notice about your body reaction.”

“Is it an order, Eli?”

The way it sounds, the phrase itself – it’s something new, one more challenge from Gavin – and it sends sparks down Elijah’s spine, erasing last sane thought.

He wants to blow everything up, to make something meaningful, but the point is they both have no experience in...everything. They are both exploring this new world, a new level of the physical proximity.

Gavins waits.

He wants.

He asks for it.

How can Elijah refuse him?

“Yes, Gavi. It is my order.”

“Well, now...” Gavin shuts his eyes, hiding the mad ink abyss of his huge pupils. His tongue wets his lips again, and Elijah is not that strong to stand it. “Now I feel hot, it’s there, underneath… Oh, Eli...”

Just as their first time, their tongues meet each other to share warmth and heat, and then Gavin gives up and lets him steal all his air from his lungs.

One of Eli’s hands touches his side, fingers skate down Gavin’s ribs to the edge of his boxers. In a sharp, impatient motion his underpants are pulled down to his knees. This hand, dry and so hot, covers his groin and slides up and down, pressing the hardening cock and causing a new portion of gasps and moanings through the endless kiss.

Gavin’s hips roll into the touch, nails dig into Eli’s shoulders.

When they finally break the kiss to simply have an opportunity to breathe, a slight string of saliva is there to connect their lips.

“I feel growing heat, Eli.” Gavin whines when the sharp teeth return to his neck, he arches it back after he rolls his hips again. Elijah’s grip tightens. “I feel like I’m ready to die by your hand. _Please, Eli…_ ”

Head of Gavin’s cock is so slick with precum, crimson red. The whole hardness in his hand twitches right at the moment when he leaves more painful bites, when he touches more sensitive spots.

And when he bites the right niple, Gavin gasps with an open mouth and eyes shut.Thrusting hips towards Elijah’s hand, he comes for the very first time.

***

“If it’s your new experiment, I will punch you.” Gavin is serious when threatening him, but Elijah’s intention today is not actually connected with science or androids, or ‘humanity exploring’.

Elijah is fucking furious.

Elijah is angry.

He’s seen today Gavin come back home with a girl from the school. And she kissed him.

_Someone. Touched. His. Gavin._

“It’s not, Gavi. Not an experiment.” Today Elijah’s voice is cool, detached. And when he nudges Gavin back, throws him on the bed, his gesture is just a bit too sharp for a calm person. “It’s your punishment.”

“My… What?!”

Gavin tries the ropes he is tied up with, but his wrists only get deep red marks.

“What the fuck, Eli?! Let me g–”

Watching his creation with angry excitement, Elijah has to make Gavin become silent. And understand the reason for his, Eli’s, anxiety.

“You offended me, Gavi. You made me feel bad. Do you know why?”

Gavin shuts his mouth half-ready to shout and demand his release further. With hands tied behind, lying on his belly, he has no better angle to look at his brother than to press his cheek to the bed sheet.

He feels shame.

Offending Elijah is not what he wants.

“Eli? I am sorry.” Even not knowing – or not remembering – what he has done, he is ready now to take any punishment his brother wants to give. Gavin actually wants to take _everything_ Eli can give. “What… What can I do for you to forgive me?”

Elijah doesn’t respond at once, but he also doesn’t remain still on the spot he has been standing for a while. He changes his position, disappears from his sight and then saddles Gavin’s calves. Fingers flex against his ass, already free from any clothes, naked and covered with red spots after several slaps. Elijah’s hands roll cheeks and then pull apart.

Gavin feels his face flush.

Well, _that_ is strange.

“Eli, what are you–”

“I don't remember I allowed you to speak.” Gavin shudders, but becomes quiet. Elijah’s hands split, one braces along Gavin’s spine, soothes him and sends slight shivering through his body. The second keeps its place on his thigh. “That girl, Gavin. She came with you here, and you served her tea. I saw...” The hand squeezes the pale white skin, and it’s a miracle Gavin keeps silent. “...she kissed you. How can you explain that to me?”

“Oh...”

Elijah is jealous, Gavin understands. Jealous because his brother was touched by someone. And no one in the entire world has a right to do that. Nobody.

And the kiss turned out to be a dreadful misunderstanding. Probably, Elijah didn’t see the whole scene where Gavin explained to his classmate that he had already had a relationship. The girl was embarrassed by her own impulse and she apologised.

But a sudden thrill through his spine – just where Eli’s hands strokes him – tells him even more about his brother’s intentions.

“...Eli? You want to...”

“To show you, Gavi: you’re mine. To mark you. It’s for you to never forget.”

To be his first, he wants to say.

To be his first in everything, and the last, and _the fucking only_.

“But I am–”

The hand disappears from his spine only to press his face down, to shut him up.

Then…

Things happen one after another, and Gavin doesn’t know if he is enjoying his punishment, because he is overwhelmed with a whirlwind of emotions – excitement, confusion, a bit of shame and trepidation. He shivers, but feels no fear when some chilly liquid is poured between his thighs, he doesn’t try to escape a strange, unknown, too new for him feeling of slick fingers sliding into, slowly and inexorably.

Mind goes dizzy too fast, faster than Elijah asks him something. But when the question sounds, Gavin is already not ready to apprehend.

Maybe, that creak sound is his own voice, his own whimpering.

“Relax, Gavi. Or it will hurt.”

Gavin whines sharply, lifting his hips unconsciously towards the fingers, letting those slide deeper, to touch the spot he has never thought about.

But Elijah did, he was thinking about it.

About the possibility of fucking his own brother.

Again, it’s only Gavin. It’s only his poison makes Elijah lose his mind, lose control over himself and thrust his fingers, faster, harder. Ignoring any hints of hurting Gavin can feel.

It’s only his brother, it’s his fault.

“Eli! Elijah! Please, fuck, _please_ , slow down!”

No.

He can’t.

Even if he wanted, he couldn’t.

But then _that_ Gavin returns. The one that broke the invisible line between them, the one that asked him to touch him for the first time. _That_ Gavin who kissed him, who showed Elijah the side of the love they can enjoy both.

Gavin, expecting the stinging pain to worsen, suddenly doesn’t get it, but instead there’s only a building heat that arches his loin, that forces him to roll hips, to beg for more.

Every time Eli’s hands stroke the spot inside him, it’s–

“You’re mine, Gavin.”

Fingers disappear, and his prostate is left demanding attention. But it comes soon.

“Relax, Gavi. And tell me what you feel. Again. Tell me everything.”

No matter what Elijah tells him, with the sound of his voice the embarrassment retreats, and the growing pleasure distinguishes more.

Hands ease his thighs open, Elijah stretches over him to grab a pillow and push it under Gavin, to pop his hips up a bit. Gavin’s breath hitches as the length, the heat of Eli’s cock comes up against his skin. The motion pulls a moan from the depth of Gavin’s chest.

As the head of the cock presses against him, Gavin feels his breathing pick up. The size of the head seems impossibly big, but he trusts his brother will never truly hurt him. He believes he can bear anything Eli is doing.

Elijah rumbles, deep and comforting. Gavin doesn’t see his face, but the sound soothes him and he tries to ease the tension around the head before his brother asks.

“Relax, Gavi. Trust me.”

He breathes in, eyes still shut.

There’s pressure, a reassuring slide of a hand up his thigh, grasping his hip and pulling him slightly, and then everything gives. Gavin gasps, his forehead almost slams the headboard as Elijah’s cock slides into him, intense but painless, slick and smooth and – suddenly – so easy.

It feels magnificent.

The hard source of the heat inside him, pulsing and stretching him so widely. It feels better than simple kissing, it feels _closer than ever_. It feels like they finally can make their childish dream of becoming one whole true.

Gavin wants to say something about it, about his feelings – to follow the order he got – but then Elijah leans into him and starts pressing his hips forward. Eli just slides in and deep, till it almost aches, till their hips press tight together and Gavin feels like trembling, sure that the thing they’re doing is _right_. There is a moment where the world around is still, everything poised, and then he clenches down and feels every inch of Eli buried in him, hot and hard, and filling every corner.

And he moans.

***

Elijah helps him stand, trying not to disturb the hand pressed to the broken nose. There will be a scar, a huge one. The wound is too serious, and they need medics to help as soon as possible.

“Chloe, don’t let him approach.” The blonde female android standing between twins and their father nods, her blue eyes fixed on Thomas’ figure. “And don’t hurt him, please.”

Blood doesn’t stop, there is too much of it, it covers Gavin’s face, his fair eyes make a strong contrast to the dark red color. They need just a couple of minutes to get the rest of their things packed – Ann-Rose agreed to help them.

“You, ungrateful sons of a bitch!” Thomas is drunk again. He is mad. He has thrown Gavin out of the closed window, and now the broken glass is cracking under their feet. “I did not give any permission!”

As he makes a step forward, Chloe stretches out a hand.

“Thomas Reed, you are not allowed to approach Mr. Elijah Kamski and Mr. Gavin Reed. You are a threat, and I’m authorized to stop you.”

“Shut the fuck up, bitch! I lost my job because of you, fucking tin-can! Fucking ‘droids!”

“You’ve lost your job ‘cause you’re a fucking drunkie.” Gavin speaks through the broken nose and flips him the bird. “Fuck you, asshole. We’re emancipated, we had a sympathetic judge.”

Ann refuses to leave their home. She knows Elijah means well, but she says Thomas needs at least someone by his side.

She wants her children to be happy, to walk their own path.

That’s why they leave, escorted by one of those androids Elijah invented.


End file.
